Etiam et volo
by Gretel Dann Beth Herondale M.S
Summary: La noche que los demonios mataron a Jonathan y a Valentine, Jocleyn huyo con su hija y el hijo de una de sus sirvientas. Tiempo después, cuando Clary tiene que retomar el control de Idris al ser la heredera, las cosas van a comenzar a desmoronarse. Mas cuando descubra que lo que paso ese terrible dia. Pudo no ser real.


**Etiam et volo.**

La historia, los personajes (Jace) (Wuaaa) pertenecen a **Cassie Clare**. (Esa mujer tiene extrema imaginación) (Es que encerio. De donde JODIDOS saco a Jace?!)(No es Natural!) la trama es mía y la hago sin fines de lucro.

No al plagio.

(Encerio, hable con Valentine, si me haces plagio, te lo mando!)

* * *

**Summary completo.**

La noche que los demonios mataron a Jonathan y a Valentine, Jocleyn huyo con su hija y el hijo de una de sus sirvientas, lejos de el terror, lejos de Idris.

Pero tiempo después, Jocleyn sabe que es el momento en que su hija debe retomar el control de Idris al ser la heredera del reino de los Cazadores de sombras. Tendrá que casarse con un extraño misterioso y seductor que comenzara a interesarle aun cuando sabe que esta completamente enamorada de su mejor amigo y guerrero. Las cosas van a comenzar desmoronarse. Mas cuando descubra que lo que paso ese terrible dia. Pudo no ser real.

* * *

Prologo:

-Vas a hacerlo!- grito Jocelyn perdiendo la paciencia.

Clary negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

-No, madre sabe que haría lo que sea, pero eso no. No me voy a casar con un desconocido.

-Es alguien respetable Clarissa y es la mejor forma para que recuperemos el control de Idris.

-Pero no lo amo- susurro Clary mirándola con incrueldad- No quiero casarme con alguien a quien no ame.

-Lo amaras- Jocelyn la miro con piedad.

-Madre, debes saber que yo ya estoy enamorada y que...

-No puedes estar con el. -Jocelyn la interrumpió al instante. Sabiendo de quien hablaba.

-Porque no? Que diferencia hay?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados a sus lados.

-Todo Clary. Se que lo amas. Pero el no es el correcto. Es el hijo de una amante sirvienta. -Clary dio un paso atrás horrorizada.

* * *

**Etiam et volo.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Anima. **

_Y además tu eras mi alma._

Clary corrió por el jardín con sus regordetas piernesitas tratando de alcanzar las mariposas. Detrás de ella su hermano mayor Jonathan trataba de alcanzar a la tambaleante niña de tan solo un año. Ella alzaba los brazos hacia arriba y saltaba algunas veces y eso hacia que el pequeño Jonathan de tres años frunciera el ceño y corriera mas rápido mientras estiraba los brazos tratando de atraparla.

-Detente Clady, vash a caerte.-grito preocupado.

-Clarissa, vas a producirle un infarto a tu hermano- Jocelyn río divertida mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mecedora que estaba frente a la puerta de la casa, jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida.

-Mi señora- Céline la ama de llaves salió de la casa apresuradamente y se inclino ligeramente hacia Jocelyn.

-Sucede algo Céline?

-Son las 11:00 mi señora.-Jocelyn se levanto apresuradamente.

-Tan pronto?- susurro.-Céline comienza a calentar algo de comida yo revisare que todo este en orden. Avisa a todos que Valantine esta apunto de regresar. De pronto algo dorado salió corriendo de la casa hacia el jardín , Jocelyn se imagino a aun pequeño leonsito. Pero era un niño pequeño que parecía solo un poco mas bajo que Jonathan.

-Jace!- grito Céline corriendo hacia el niño.

Jocelyn río al ver al pequeño de Celine correr esquivando a su madre con una facilidad y elegancia asombrosa que era sorprendente que tuviera un niño de un año. Cuando Jace finalmente se alejo de su madre Jocelyn vio al niño con una espadita de madera y moverla en el aire dando pequeños grititos.

-Déjalo Céline, aquí casi no hay con quien jugar y mis hijos necesitan un nuevo amiguito. -Céline asintió sonriendo.

-Agradesco su amabilidad- dijo antes de volverse y caminar denuevo hacia la casa, Jocelyn la siguió dándole una ultima mirada a sus hijos y al pequeño Jace. Sonrió.

Clary finalmente se dio por vencida y se dejo caer en la yerba.

Las mariposas volaron alto y se perdieron en el cielo. Fruncío el ceño pero después sonrió y las despidió con la mano.

Jonathan se sentó junto a ella aun jadeando y le jalo un mechón. Ella hizo una mueca y le enseño la lengua.

El sonido de grititos los hizo darse cuanta que ya no eran los únicos en el jardín. Un niño rubio se les había unido y ahora peleaba contra un ejercito imaginario. Jonathan bufo. No le gustaban los otros niños salvo su pequeña hermana. Sin embargo esta al ver al nuevo niño se levanto como un resorte y corrió hacia el.

Levanto una ramita y la sacudió ligeramente llamando la atención de Jace. Este la miro con los ojos entrecerrados evaluandola. Era una niña muy pequeña pero tenía una mirada fiera y eso le gusto.

Sonrió, se acerco a ella y también sacudió su espada. Pronto estaban los dos golpeando la ramita y la espada entre ellos. Jonathan miraba preocupado a su hermana. El otro niño parecía ser demasiado brusco con la pelirroja, pero Clary parecía realmente feliz, incluso reía. Suspiro y se levanto, busco otra ramita y se acerco.

Céline se movía rápidamente y con elegancia por la cocina y a Jocelyn le recordó al pequeño Jace que jugaba en el jardín con sus hijos.

El olor a humo, seguido por el sonido de gritos fue lo primero en alertar a Jocelyn.

Dejo caer sin pensar la olla salpicando todo el suelo y las paredes y hecho a correr al jardin.

En cuanto salió el olor intenso la hizo detenerse por unos segundos.

Olía a carne quemada y algo mas, sangre de demonio. Y vio a lo lejos un resplandor rojo y anaranjado que parecía iluminar toda Idris.

Corrió hacia sus hijos que miraban también la ciudad con una extraña tranquilidad en los ojos.

Clary y Jace estaban tomados de la mano y Jonathan estaba solo un poco frente a ellos con su propio cuerpo ocultando a su hermana del peligro que ellos parecían comprender. Jocelyn alzo a sus hijos rápidamente y tomo a Jace de la mano y corrió de nuevo hacia la casa.

Céline ya se encontraba en la puerta y abrazo a su hijo contra ella.

Varios cazadores de sombras corrieron por la entrada seguidos por Valentine que venia en un enorme caballo negro sin embargo Jocelyn visualizo que que Valentine presionaba su brazo en su pecho y la sangre se escurría por sus dedos.

Céline le retiro a Jonathan y a Clary de sus brazos y los llevo junto con Jace dentro de la casa.

Jocelyn corrió hacia Valentine ayudándolo a bajar y ella se asusto al ver su mirada, era fría y vacía y parecía que en cualquier momento tendría un ataque de furia. Ataques que había dejado de tener desde que se habían casado.

-Donde están tus demás soldados?- pregunto Jocelyn confundida.

-Los mataron- contesto fríamente Valentine.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas varias criadas se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron a atender las heridas de los soldados y del propio Valentine.

-Papi!.- la pequeña Clary grito mientras corría hacia ellos. Céline venia detrás de ella tratando de atraparla.

Valentine abrió sus brazos y la atrapo en el aire. Su rostro duro y frío pareció suavisarse. No había nada que Valantine quisiera mas que a sus hijos y a su esposa.

-Hola bonita.- le dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Céline se acerco a Jocelyn jadeando con dificultad y sin aliento.

-Lo siento, se me a escapado mientras evitaba que Jonathan saliera. -Jocelyn asintió.

-Esta bien. - miro a Valentine- Que sucede?- pregunto.

-Nos han atacado demonios- Valentine bajo a Clary de sus brazos y le indico que volviera a la casa esta obedientemente hecho a correr y entro seguida por Céline..- Pero por supuesto es plan de la Clave, no nos quieren como gobernantes.

-Y que haremos?- dijo Jocelyn mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Van a escapar.- dijo el rápidamente.-Toma las cosas que puedas, y llévate a los niños. Me quedare a peleear.- Jocelyn negó con la cabeza furiosamente.

-Me quedo contigo.

-Nuestros hijos te necesitan- dijo el cortándola con ferocidad. Jocelyn inhalo con fuerza, Valantine jamás le había tratado de esa forma, y eso la hizo temblar.

Notando su acción, Valantine suspiro pesadamente y su rostro se suavizo, tomo con ligereza su rostro y acaricio con ternura sus mejillas.

-Necesito que vayas, si yo muero y tu también, que les sucederá he?-dijo el con la voz sumamente baja para que solo ella lo escuchara. Entonces bajo su rostro y beso con suavidad sus labios.

Cuando la aparto, su mirada seria había vuelto.

-Ve con ellos Jocelyn, y ponlos a salvo.- le dijo el. Jocelyn asintió con dolor y corrió hasta la casa, no sin voltear varias veces a verlo.

Jocelyn empaco con rapidez mientras que Céline hacia lo mismo con sus propias cosas.

Clary y Jonathan la miraban confundidos desde una esquina de la habitación. Ella no había dejado de llorar y sus ojos parecían estar llenos de dolor.

-Adonde vamosh?- le pregunto el niño.

-Vamos a dar un paseo Jonathan.

-Papa vendrá con nosotros?- pregunto eseptico.

Jocelyn dio un débil suspiro.

-No, el no vendrá.

-Porque?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Jonathan...solo...solo cuida de tu hermana esta bien?.No dejes que se separe de nosotros.- le contesto de forma brusca, cerro el baúl y lo bajo de la cama. Tomo con su mano libre al niño y miro a Clary asegurandose de que venia agarrada de su hermano. Satisfecha miro a su alrededor con nostalgia, esa tal vez seria la ultima vez que estarían ahí.

Jalo a los niños y caminaron fuera de la habitación.

Céline ya estaba ahí, y también llevaba su propio baúl, mucho mas pequeño que el de la propia Jocelyn. Se miraron serias y luego caminaron hacia la salida.

Los caballos ya estában listos cuando ellas llegaron, varios soldados las esperaban enfrente del chiquero, Jocelyn amarro los baules a los caballos y despues subió al caballo con la ayuda de Céline y subió a su hija e hijo frente a ella.

Espero que Céline subiera con su hijo y finalmente tomo las riendas y con un jalón el caballo comenzó a correr.

El caballo de Céline era una yegua blanca y el caballo de Jocelyn era café oscuro y era un macho.

Algunos guardias avanzaban delante de ellas y otros las custodiaban detrás.

Mientras galopaban Céline apretaba fuertemente a su hijo contra su pecho, el parecía inquieto pues miraba para todos lados con temor.

Clary también parecía nerviosa y esta se apretaba a su hermano como si hubiera querido pegarse a el, sin embargo Jonathan parecía increíblemente tranquilo, en un principio Jocelyn pensó que estaba dormido pero al fijarse el permanecía con los ojos abiertos mirando solo al frente.

-Jonathan... Estas bien?

-Si, mama.-Jocelyn escucho la voz de Jonathan romperse con la ultima palabra, así que lo atrajo hasta ella con mas fuerza.

-Todo va estar bien cariño.- le dijo en un susurro, aun así Jonathan no pareció tranquilizarse.

Entraron a la ciudad con gran rapidez y Jocelyn solo podía captar reflejos de gente agonizando, gritando y muriendo.

Y los vio. Se movían con rapidez entre las casas, entraban y salían dejando gritos y sangre. Demonios.

Uno de ellos, largo verde y tosco se tiro en contra de un cazador de sombras, tiro al caballo y luego algo, una persona se inclino a su lado tomo el cuello del cazador y luego lo mordió. Sus dientes se encajaron en la piel, como agujas y la sangre brotó rápidamente. A Jocelyn le dieron nauseas.

Apretó las riendas del caballo y con un jalón, el caballo corrió mas rápido.

Escucho el grito de los demás guardianes y al voltear vio con pánico que ya no habían mas en pie, solo Céline que parecía estar apunto de desmayarse.

-El niño! Agarren al niño!- los gritos un demonio llegaron hasta ella y luego vio con pánico como varios de ellos se lanzaban hacia ella.

-No!- el caballo se detuvo abruptamente dejando caer a Jocelyn y a Jonathan en el fango y la sangre.

Su cuerpo se undio como si se tratara de agua pero al tratar de salir el liquido se volvió grumoso y pesado, sus piernas dejaron de poder moverse y la sangre se volvió caliente, como fuego. Trato de alejarse del ardor pero adonde pataleara el fuego inexistente. parecía consumirla.

Miro a su alrededor buscando a sus hijos. Jonathan estaba ahí, también tratando de moverse, sus cabellos rubios se habían llenado de rojo.

Se removió tratando de llegar hasta su hijo, el grito de Clary la hizo moverse con mas rapidez.

Se acerco a Jonathan y extendió una mano.

"Ven, Ven"

El niño la miro con pánico y luego su mirada se inundo de tristeza y perdida, y cerro los ojos.

Una garra se undio junto a ellos, era negra y parecía tener escamas y Jocelyn vio con pánico como tomaba de la camiseta a su hijo y luego lo jalaba hacia afuera.

Jocelyn grito y trato de alcanzar la mano, floto hacia arriba con dificultad y al salir aspiro aire con fuerza pero Jonathan ya no estaba ahí. Lo llevaban entre la multitud de demonios.

Jocelyn dio un chillido y trato de correr hacia ellos.

-Jonathan!- Una pequeña corría delante de ella, tambaleandose y moviendo las manos con pánico. -Jonathan!- llevaba un vestido blanco que estaba roto y sucio, lleno de sangre y tierra y gritaba su primera palabra con terror y dolor, como si le hubiera sido arrancado algo. Su alma. Clary.

Jocelyn se desmayo.

-Mi señora, mi señora despierte.- La oscuridad se desvaneció y Jocelyn lucho por mirar atravez de la neblina en su mente.

Céline estaba ante ella, su mirada reflejaba la suya propia. Odio y dolor.

-Donde esta Jonathan?- susurro Jocelyn incorporandose.-Donde esta mi hijo?- Céline bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-Se lo han llevado mi señora. Lo han matado.- Jocelyn aspiro profundo y el grito se atoro en su garganta.

-Y Clary?- le dijo con pánico. Perdería el control en cualquier momento.-

-Se ha desmayando momentos después de usted.- dijo y le tendió a su hija con delicadeza.

Su cara blanca y terza, estaba manchada de sangre y había cortadas en sus mejillas. Y lloraba en sueños. Mientras gemía pausadamente y repetía el nombre de su hermano.

-Mi señora.- la voz de Céline se desvaneció y luego callo a su lado como una muñeca de trapo.

-Céline!- grito alarmada Jocelyn. Y entonces vio con horror la sangre que salía a brotes del pecho de la mujer. Trato de llevar las manos a su cuello, pero esta se alejo con una sacudida, a su lado estaba su hijo que parecía estar en shock y solo miraba perdido el entorno.

-No pierda el tiempo conmigo. Solo sálvelo.- Tomo la mano de Jocelyn apretándola fuertemente,- Porfavor, prometame que lo protegerá. Es lo único que me queda.- dijo ella ahogándose con su propia sangre.-Prometamenlo!

-Lo prometo.- susurro Jocelyn, entonces Céline cerro los ojos con un suspiro y su semblante tortuoso se lleno de paz. Había muerto.

El oscuro príncipe estaba sentado a horcadas sobre su negro corcel, con su capa de marta cibelina ondeando a la espalda. Un aro de oro le sujetaba los rizos rubios, el apuesto rostro aparecía helado con la furia de la batalla y...

-Y su brazo parecía una berenjena-mascullo Clary para si, exasperada. Miro a su alrededor preguntandose porque el dibujo no salia, el arbol sobre el que estaba era lo bastante alto como para poder visualizar el bosque y el río que rodeaban el lugar, evito mirar las grades murallas que rodeaban los limites, recordándole todos los días lo patética y prisionera que era su vida. Suspiro, arranco la hoja y la aventó hacia atrás.

-Ay-Alguien gimió debajo de ella.

Miro hacia abajo y vio a Jace mirarla sonriendo, "dorado" era como ella solía describirlo, era alto, rubio,de ojos dorados y si, era realmente guapo. Llevaba el traje de combate y algunas armas en su cinturón y en sus botas.

Y tenia la hoja que acababa de lanzar, en la mano. Lo vio abrirla con diversión y sonreír al ver el dibujo.

-No me digas, de nuevo no te esta saliendo el dibujo cierto?- Antes de poder contestar, el grito de Jocelyn los alerto.

-Uh- dijo Jace -Mama paranoica se acerca.- susurro antes de comenzar a subir por el árbol en el que estaba sentada.

-Que estas haciendo?- susurro Clary. Mirándolo enganchandose a las ramas e impulsarse con facilidad.

Sintió celos, a ella le había costado mas de media hora y varios rasguños, además de sufrir daños severos en su vestido para poder subir al maldito árbol

No era justo.

-Que crees que estoy haciendo!- le grito en un susurro el sentándose junto a ella.

-Bájate!- lo jaloneo Clary.

-Deja de gritar!- trato de soltarse.

-No estoy gritando!

-Clary!-Jocelyn volvió a gritar, esta vez se escucho mucho mas cerca.

-Si nos ve aquí arriba nos va a matar.

-Esto es tu culpa!

-Mi culpa?

-Si no fuera porque a cada ratito se te ocurre darte tus vueltas por el bosque como caperucita roja, esto no estaría pasando.

-A si? Pues yo no recuerdo haberte pedido que me siguieras. Además, como es que conoces sobre Caperucita roja?

-Un dia me lo contaste y sobre lo otro, no lo haría si no tuviera que preocuparme porque eres un maldito imán para peligros!

-Clarissa, Jonathan! Bajen en este instante de ahí! -Jocelyn los miraba desde abajo con las manos en las caderas y la mirada seria.

-Ya vamos mama- grito Clary de vuelta despues de lanzarle una mirada asesina al rubio que reía divertido a su lado. -Vas tener que recordarme cuando te conté ese cuento.- el volvió a reír.

-Bueno, manos a la obra- dijo mirando hacia abajo con mirada calculadora, le lanzo una ultima sonrisa a Clary y después se lanzo del árbol. Clary rodó los ojos pero se inclino un poco para asegurarse que siguiera entero. El estaba bien. Tenía su sonrisa socarrona y todo, así que Clary comenzó a descender por el árbol.

-Oh! Vamos Clary lanzate.

-Ni loca- le grito sin despegar su vista del árbol.

-Cobarde...-canto Jace.

-Seré cobarde- dijo ella dando una pequeño saltito para llegar al suelo- pero seguiré teniendo mis lindos atributos en su lugar- dijo ella señalandose. Jace fruncío el ceño.

-A que te refieres con eso?- le dijo Jace señalándola amenazadoramente.

Clary río.

-Yo se que tu piensas que siempre serás apuesto y todo lo que quieras, pero cariño.- Clary le palmeo el pecho.- algun dia toda esa piel suave, esos bonitos ojos dorados y ese cuerpo que según tu es el mejor. Se van a marchitar.- Jace entrecerró los ojos y Clary perdió la sonrisa. Entonces comenzaron a correr.

Próximamente.

Mayo/Junio

Anima.- Alma.

Wolisss! He vuelto! Y pues con el primer capitulo de Etiam et volo. Es que quería mostrarles un pequeño adelanto.

Aun le faltan arreglos y estaré gustosa de que me brinden una ayudadita. ;)

Espero les haya gustado. Uf! Esta va a ser una historia difícil.

Review?

Beth


End file.
